The Myriad
by socialPariah
Summary: (might be a two shot, also I am welcoming myself back into the fanfic world Hi friends!) There comes a day in every troll's life when they feel like doing something completely ridiculous, today is one of those days! Lets jeopardize everything in the family!


The Myriad  
As spun by social Pariah

Was there any way to explain? Or would they simply turn away and shake their heads…T'was likely, even though throughout the Vantas family history they had always been the proverbial pinnacle of society's current standards. Well spoken, orderly in every fashion you would care to list, more or less the perfect beings. Verily, the leaders of a bitsy town on the shoreline called Hewnperil. Its main base of economy tended to be that of trade and perhaps some degree of fishing, generally they were an accepting people until a mediating doctrine listed that any form of foreigner should be allowed passage into their waters. Thus leading to the issue, Karmyne Vantas's youngest son found himself in. The first ship to come through belonged to a tall fellow, dressed in dark clothes, not at all lacking the trappings of a royal. Somewhat….suspicious, given the country they had come from, their speech being of a more vibrant nature even when talking to the locals.

But all of that was just the nonsensical pitter-patter of an overactive mind, its best to focus on the actual focal point of this tale. The youngest heir of the Cancer's empire was rather strange, being a good deal shorter and otherwise petit in all accounts save for just how irritable he tended to be when dealing with others, let alone his own family. Given he was convinced there was no way he would ever see their fortune in his own claws, Karkat as he had been dubbed as all Vanti had K's as the beginning of names. Sought instead to be as troublesome and exploitive of his position of power, as possible without getting into any serious standoffs with the local law enforcement.

So naturally, hoping to cause some sort of stir he was quick to approach the oddity that was the newly arrived being. Of course one had to get through a slew of trolls moving things off the boat for trade even as the local people looked warily on at all the unusual and likely expensive wares they were seeking remuneration for. Everything from spices of a nearly painfully pungent persuasion to strange animals kept in heavy cages and tanks. Some for food, others to be kept as pets, the land of the east was still quite obscure and therefore its goods instilled wonder.

Having dodged the last few the orderly youngling quickly gave the Captain of the vessel's jacket sleeve a tug in order to get its attention. After all when you are more or less pathetically short you tended to adapt new ways to get others to look down for a few seconds. Of course, his pestering was met by claws on his wrist. Not with malevolent intent simply to hold him there as its eyes focused upon the wriggler who was being bothersome. Oh, not an orphan at all, what a surprise!

Thus, the Cancer was released and greeted properly with a smile and inquiries on who he was, if he lived here and a bunch of other things Karkat really didn't care about however there was something all the more mysterious about the foreigner's appearance let alone this slight wavering accent he bore and the highly noticeable scent of sea salt and liquor, not at all unpleasant. Definitely not the reek of bay trash or cheap ale it was more of aged brandy and that clear salty smell you get on a cool if not windy day on the shoal. How lovely! Thus making the heir all the more rapt to get to know this oddity, its appearance was all the more strange given most trolls on this side of Alternia tended to be a little darker gray if they worked frequently.

But no, this Easterner was rather fair skinned and not particularly unpleasant to look at. The one marring of his features may very well have simply been two diagonal scars, one of which ran over a once violet eye clearly tingeing it red, disrupting the gold irises that stared down at him. Alight with curiosity and perhaps not blind at all as one may expect. Simple cosmetic damage, the main and very apparent decoration to this being were long, graceful fins whose thinly stretched membranes held a lattice of tiny detail likely of blood vessel. Disrupted only by twenty two evenly placed gold hoops, on the lowest flexible cartilage like bone that held them aloft and in place. Eleven on each side in fact, somewhat drawing attention to the gills this being was graced with…symmetry clearly important to the fellow given every bit of his clothing was in perfect order and not at all disrupted even by the work he clearly endured.

One did not simply traverse the seas and not see a few battles, whether from fellow troll or beast was entirely a mystery to practically anyone involved. Except of course the barer of the scar, however the narrative digresses. Karkat was greeted with such grace and artistry that upon a single most and incredibly soft hand of his being taken in a surprisingly rough one after all introductions were through, and it being graced with a solitary kiss of formality. He was feeling rather faint for some reason and quickly excused himself to scurry elsewhere and in fact not cause any trouble much to his Father's suspicion. Truly just lying in bed attempting to regain the mindset he possessed before and cool ever burning cheeks.

All in all, on the next days 'morrow he was apt to get up and dress a little bit better than he had previously. Which was even more unusual and had more than a few maids snickering and feeling of his forehead inquiring if the young Cancer had come down with a fever. It seemed quite likely, given on any other day he wouldn't have cared if it truly was the anniversary of his original lusus's death.

At long last, after dodged many a guard and wharf manager he found himself near a great stack of crates. Very near to the vessel he had been investigating before, and sure enough the target he wanted to visit so desperately….Unfortunately had a lady of some clear standing more or less glued to one coated arm. Clearly they were close given her amused laughter; he couldn't help but feel bad in comparison for some strange reason. What with her long dark hair and bright cerulean eyes, a finely curved body one would expect from a well hatched lady troll. Not at all ruined by the labors of youth nor need.

It was difficult, really in admitting that the Cancer may have a problem, a very strange and inappropriate problem. Given his Father had more or less married him off at birth to a Maryam from a neighboring kingdom. Utterly miserable and in fact he had complained and protested for months but naturally His Lordship Karmyne Altruiss Vantas, as he was so wonderfully named. Had stood like steel on the issue, saying that truly it wasn't for the sake of love but that they needed more security in their stretch of land. The land of the Virgos was rife with unyielding jade bloods, not to mention their poise and talent as grub raisers had been very desirable from the start. In fact he knew their current Dolorosa personally.

But now, faced with something he truly did want and faced with two potentially insurmountable obstacles he sat very still then, limbs drawn close in thought, he would have to find a way to be rid of his father and that blasted woman who referred to the Sea dweller as affectionately as "Orphy." Disgusting….Her soft voice and cooing nature reminded him all too much of claws raking down a chalk board. Oh yes the young Red blood was stricken with Jealousy.

He waited there for several moments, before the sound of shoes moving on up the gangplank made him look over with despair as she vanished into the foreigner's quarters. Leaving her gossamer shawl around the Aquarius's broad shoulders. Karkat could stand no more, rising and marching right up that water branching walkway and further presenting his magnificently dressed being to the purple blood who inquired as to what the young troll was doing here again. If everything was okay, and how can he help the bitsy royal.

"Yes you can help me." The Cancer stated explicitly, "If you'd be so kind as to tell that ugly Scorpio to bugger off and instead focus your intention on /me/ that'd be just great!" Naturally the Crimson thusly grinned rather wickedly, expecting due to his upbringing that his command would be followed post-haste. Naturally the violet dressed captain nods knowingly removing her shawl and opening the door, calling to the half undressed Madame.

"Sorry Miss Serket, but I'm afraid business is calling me from your company…Perhaps another time?" As tantalizing as her soft body looked, surely the heir of the Vantas fortune has some degree of an important matter with which to discuss with him. Of course in a matter of moments she came out with a huff, glaring at the regal nub horn before moodily leaving the ship shawl on arm.

"So…..young Vantas just what is it you wanted me to eliminate her for? Your father wishes to do business with us personally?" Naturally the sea dweller would assume something like that; he never would have expected a wriggler of all things to be so heavily attracted to him. Karkat looked in slight embarrassment at the polished deck where the light reflected. "Well…not exactly sir…" It was highly important to be formal about these sorts of things. "I came because I wanted to talk to /you/, like personally it has nothing to do with my crabby Father…"

Well that was pretty self-explanatory, within moments he was ushered on into the confines of the Aquarian's lair. Finding himself seated in a comfortable high backed chair filled with fluff, right across from the clearly wealthy sea farer whose claws had laced themselves together. Rings, melding into a mostly uniform congregation of gold and precious stone, one good thing to notice that he definitely did not possess the band marking a mate as taken for life. It was a very comforting sign, almost enough to make Karkat relax. "Hmm, well now I am curious as to what has brought you out here at this time. Perhaps on our first meeting I did something to offend? You did run away awfully quickly."

Simply because the mutant's already heated body had jumped a few degrees and it might have made him faint. Sure, offensive that was entirely likely. "Not exactly, it's kind of hard to explain." Such statements and thoughts caused aforementioned noble spawn to squirm childishly. Unable to entirely handle what he was about to state, it was quite like a standoff and Karkat was holding his breath. Not prepared for the strange stare the sea dweller seemed to possess at his fidgety nature. "I guess, it's something along the lines of that I really like you for some reason and I don't know how to express it any other way okay?" Brutal honesty, that was always the way to go. "Seriously, there is some kind of majorly screwed up attraction here and you are just making it worse by being so damn gentle-troll like!"

Thus the Cancer hid his rather reddened features in his hands, trying to resist the potential temptation of peeking back at the ocean born to perhaps gauge his reaction when really Karkat expected to be hit and yelled at for assuming the foreign troll was some kind of pervert who enjoyed the company of the young. But nothing, except for sheer silence like you hear in death met him. In fact, the poor nubby horn could practically feel the Mariner's gaze, it made him burn…

"I….see…well…Honestly young one I don't know entirely what to say to your advances, it seems rather…Unusual after all that someone of your age would be seeking that kind of companionship already." Ah what a perfectly professional answer, unfortunately for the compulsive young one who generally felt his emotions more than logic. Ended up kind of up between the older troll's limbs a soft hand on one crooked horn yanking the poor confused fish down and hissing something completely incomprehensible before nuzzling against him. Ech, the pitiful thing felt a little soggy and the Aquarian couldn't help but rub his back then, shushing this presumably teary eyed wriggler whose claws were now currently clutching the fabric which made up his shirt and coat.

Whining slightly as a better place in his lap was wiggled into, allowing for a full and extremely comfortable slump to take on its whims when placed on the counterpart's exceptionally cool body. Karkat couldn't be anything but comfortable considering his embrace was returned and he was even being /petted/ maybe, just maybe he had convinced the sea dweller of his…Slightly pure intentions. Of wanting his company rather than heralding financial ruin with all sorts of petty lawsuits appealing to every socially conscious courtier regarding the subject of protecting the young from the various impurities that slithered throughout their world. Especially the kind that resulted in pailing at a too young age, despicable they would say! How dare you.

For now, their little secret was safe and given the excuse that he would be poking around town for the day. Karkat had been excused from his tutoring and was free to spend the entirety of his free time in the Aquarius's arms, but they did end up having lunch together as odd and awkward as that might have been for the cook to see given their Captain was a known womanizer to the bone. But when evening came, the cancer did not wish to come home. He in fact sent an envoy that he would be staying at his best friend's house for the night for fear of potentially being mugged, that being some upper class indigo bloods descending from a long line of northern warlords. Indeed, Gamzee's father was a widely recognized icon of strength and greatness, The General of the Alternian Land Based Military, not a troll could touch him lest they wanted to lose a limb. Of course Kurloz would be about too, that is if he wasn't at the monastery they had erected upon a tall hill outside of the city limits overlooking a lake.

Now was truly when the fun began, for come evening did dinner and several glasses of dark wine given by this point. Icantheon or Apollon as his lusus had called him before the Empire bestowed the traitor a name which Karkat had readily found out. Was very near to being completely unable to say no the Cancer who was just as endearing as he was soft, which had been an easy realization given how his skin gave when you pressed your claws against it. Simply intoxicating, almost as much as the fermented grape juice they were sipping on in between a forked vegetable or some meat. It all came to a grand close, with a slice of chocolate mousse topped off with syrup and caramel cake which the Cancer had fed on exclusively given the sea dweller wasn't one for sweets. So truly, the greedy thing had ended up devouring two of those lovingly constructed treats.

However, by that time he had likely had a little too much to drink and was teetering ever so slightly in his chair. Resolve to simply remain as is weakening dramatically by the moment. So much in fact the eventually he came close to the Aquarius, claws lacing into the nearest available garment that being the violet blood's shirt collar and promptly pulled him. Quite daringly in fact into a demanding kiss despite the fact that both were clearly drunk and likely in need of proper supervision. At this hour was hard to find, so this little game proceeds with touches and quickly deepening embraces of the tongue and maw. Till very soon, likely faster than any self-respecting Vantas would like to think, he was divested of most of his garments and lying flushed terribly on a practical sea of blankets. No joke intended.

Regardless of society's standards he had more or less abandoned any inkling of control and was simply wiggling among the softness in an attempt to get further comfortable. But this ideal was abandoned as soon as a shadow and a body enclosed him in a demanding degree of touch and thus preceded further with easily the best of sloppy make outs and you had best not forget it. This wasn't much to be compared with the main event of this appendage tangling fest* finding it all the more viable that once Karkat was Entirely free of his garments that investigation of this young and very much untouched nook would be the next logical course of action.

Chilly phalanges did roam down upon a rose tinged and silvery body to come at rest between the mutant blood's legs and carefully display this soon to be ruined orifice. But for now the foreigner did take moments to appreciate the smooth skin the youngling was gifted with, and how the scarlet of his clearly embarrassed form slowly melded down to the wonderfully slick folds of a mostly matured nook. Sure he could not yet bare grubs but his insides would not rupture with their activity. Hopefully not anyway, regardless his thumb claws grazed and ran just along the inside of the warmth. Ignoring the ever present squirming within trousers which were Highly unpleasant now. Enjoying the near silky feeling such arousal had wrought in his prey.

Of course by this point, the nubby horned troll had his head tilted back to some degree, simply enjoying the contact his hormone stricken body had longed so for. Simply chirring at every tease, he was still a proud creature and would not beg unlike some of his class. Wretched creatures, always for want of something, /he/ had everything he needed. Wealth, style and now potentially a foreign matesprit who was all too pleased with having a gorgeous Crimson blood as their lover.

The Princeling definitely refused to complain about the situation, instead pressing closer to the potential reward for all of his pining. Making a whine like noise as more a signal that contrary to whatever might be keeping the Aquarius from simply slamming him until he bled, that everything was fine and he was entirely prepared to take it all the way down to the base wherever it needed to be present. Yes he was just /that/ kind of troll thank you.

So, without much further haste his limbs were released and the jingling of belt and many other such holding mechanisms being undone for it was the fashion at the time to wear things that were both entirely impractical in the amount of buttons and what not, but being quite effective for travel and annoying any sirens or strange flailing creatures who wished to impregnate you. So much that they very well would give up, however in this situation it was simply highly annoying and lead to another desperate whine from the ever now lusty cancer. Who had taken to slowly running his index claw up and down the much smaller slit that made up the bulge's sheathe. Attempting to coerce it from its home and into his hand to perhaps relieve some of the tension in his abdomen.

The peace did not last long for as soon as possible his limbs were spread wide open once again but with no cause for alarm fortunately. Given the Foreigner had more or less sworn to never hurt Karkat so long as he was capable of helping it, with this warning in mind the Mutant relaxes further and his slicked nook was practically dripping the light red genetic run off that first heralded a powerful pail on the way. Wrangling the purple squirmy, the taller troll lined it up with that lovely hole and instead of snapping in like he had so many other delicate nooks. He slowly began easing it in via a series of shallow pushes that would house about a eighth or so more each time it was conducted. Needless to say the squeeze put on his endowment by the young Cancer's nook was amazing, a perfect temptation. It just took forever to get inside.

However upon rooting about half of it into his sweet Vantas, the wriggler suddenly cried out with a slight convulsive jerk as red leaked around the tentacle. Himself laying still shivering and trembling. Renewed alight with the brightest of blushes, the sea walker simply smiles absently and picks the mutant up attempting to comfort him during that. Nothing truly felt better than taking a small troll's innocence, but one had to be very gentle and sweet with them during this first time lest hey associate pailing with pain. A terrible loss to both parties, really Icantheon wanted the poor thing to enjoy it as much as he did.

So naturally the Aquarius refrained from moving until Karkat tugged commandingly at his hair and made a pitiful little plea. He wanted movement, it felt good clearly the fluid had run clear once more and letting gravity do more of the work it was discovered that he had stuffed the poor Cancer full only having the space to sheathe three fourths of the bulge. Their hips would not meet for now but regardless a ringed hand glided down between them and proceeded to stroke the neglected tendril causing further squirms and whines from the mutant as his nook clenched and squeezed lovingly around its prisoner.

The position had to be switched after a moment for every time gravity pushed the Wriggler further down on his bulge he would make a soft noise of protest and sweetly request that the Aquarius not go that. So instead, Karkat ended up on his knees rear in the air getting felt up and squeezed here and there. Icantheon attempting to further spark arousal in the small troll, thus the spaded tip of his impressive specimen pressed and rutted against the further enclosing tightness that was the other's tail hole. Getting a wanting whine sweeter than any candy, resolving to give his sweet heart what they wanted. A claw was the first thing to get pushed in there to loosen the muscles to some degree.

Naturally the prey met this advance with a slightly distressed noise, not a scree or anything of the sort just a simple chirp and a squirm perhaps he was enjoying it beyond what the further flush of red told? This untouched area was teased and loosened; joining the first eventually was a second  
phalange that did its best to sufficiently stretch this pitiful being out in a desperate attempt to definitely not hurt it with the coming task. As difficult and likely impossible as that sort of obstacle was, eventually there was very little resistance and wanting to keep the air of surprise simply for the Cancer's sake. The tendril was captured once more all the more riled from indirect and really more mental stimulation, before promptly being forced beyond the entry way of the red blood's rear and quite deep into him, likely extremely unpleasant for the most part but a curl of talons and grip much tighter on the sheeting spoke directly otherwise. As did the forth coming wriggles and purrs that every movement further undoubtedly elicited.

Karkat knew this was wrong and was deeply shamed for it, even far beyond the original crime of ruining himself willingly with a foreigner none the less. Likely his father would be horribly disappointed if he found out but for now the Red blood was more focused on the girthy endowment more or less wrecking his more delicate innards. Seemed when the Aquarius was a bit impatient he tended to be a modicum violent when it came to copulation. Not that by any means this party was complaining. Why would he bother now of all times? Considering he had already bestowed irrevocable shame on his family and himself. Being reduced to a mere pail was just a drop in the…water receptacle used for washing floors. Yes that is a good analogy.

For now however most of these thoughts were entirely lost upon the older in this situation that was more or less struck bereft of his good senses. Reduced to naught much more than a beastly creature when having to deal with such stimulus and the inherent taboo that came with getting your claws upon such a noble and young troll who happened to be particularly willing to whatever whims a watery wastrel may wish to dish out. Keeping elsewhere with that thought Icantheon placed his many ringed claws upon the pinned dearest's hips keeping him quite stationary for now thankfully otherwise they may have had to suffer through a good deal of creaking brought on by a unoiled bedframe and rather squeaky bedframe in general. The writhing and forceful rams came to an eventual halt with yet another rather unusually quickly reached release on the sea walker's part who not thinking appropriately pulled out and promptly gushed a good deal of cold purple shame right on the now definitely sore and sticky red blood immediately apologizing for it only to be met with a rather tired shrug. "I asked for it." Was all the Cancer could audibly retort with.

Soon after achieving some degree of composure, the Aquarius once more retrieved the drowsy victim of his generally lustful drunkenness. Carrying it off to the bathing chamber attached to his quarters and set about finding a way to clean the filthy troll and his clothes but for now settling for running some rather warm water in hopes of not cooking the tired thing. Soaps of various purposes were gathered and rubbed into the Cancer's flesh and hair eliminating the entire residue and other such grime given by particularly rough tosses in the fabric square. Though this Ampora had a very right mind to bathe as soon as Karkat was cared for, going over fondly and slightly alarmed at the recent events attempting to justify his action and failing with it miserably, he would have to leave in the morning because likely the Vantian Heir would be walking funny in the morning.

As soon as his gentle scrubbing of delicate and still rose flushed skin paid off the water was drained, the sleepy mutant being rinsed with warm water and lastly wrapped up in a fluffy towel to get dried off on the bed by air, once the initial stage of drying rubs was applied. With this Icantheon proceeds with caring for his own bathing needs and attempting to clear his head with a very hot and then cold shower. It was not working particularly well honestly, it was still a nightmarish mess and would likely result in something far worse than getting hung, maybe the guillotine?

Did they even have such a device in this part of the world? Knowing the youth's father's temper and connection with a highly unpleasant lord of a subjuggulator Sect. He knew there would likely be no chance of coming back to see the bitsy sire again, unless of course a corpse is what Karkat would like to find of his apparently adored sea walker. The very thought made him feel even further guilty and decided to spend their time as best as he could. Snuggling up to the warm body whose breathing had slowed dramatically with attaining a deep sleep state. Hopefully the Cancer could forgive him for cutting and running as much as it would be highly offensive and probably jading. Even to the point of resenting the Aquarius and thinking that he only played along to ruin the family reputation of being rather chaste trolls who ignored such things. But then again Karkat seemed rather keen to break as many of their rules as possible. Indulgence was a beautiful, terrible thing after all…. 


End file.
